Lover
by Dj Chan-Doong
Summary: Cerita ini merupakan cinta yang berawal dari pertemuan sepele yang membuat seorang gadis mati2-matian mengejar cintanya.  Saya masih newbie, jadi tolong kasih saran & kritik yang membangun, ya. Dan tolong jangan nge-flame.. Makasih..
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Lover : The Chaser (Ji Eun's Point of View)**

**Genre : Romance comedy**

**Rated : T**

**Length : 1 of 6**

**Author : Dj Chan-Doong  
><strong>

**Cast : IU/Lee Ji Eun as Lee Ji Eun**

**Jae Hyo [Block B] as Ahn Jae Hyo**

**Jae Jin [F.T Island] as Lee Jae Jin**

**Jin Young [B1A4] as Jung Jin Young**

** Eun Jung [T-Ara] as Ham Eun Jung**

**Theme Song : IU-Good Day **

**Warning : Don't copy paste without permission. Take out with full CREDIT. I hate silent**

**readers, so please leave your comment.**

**Disclaimer : IU, Jae Hyo, Jae Jin, Jin Young, & Eun Jung aren't mine. They belongs to**

**LOEN, Brand New Stardom, WMent, FNC Music, Core Contents Media, &**

**their parents. But, this story is MINE.**

Aku Lee Ji Eun, umur 20 tahun. Saat ini aku sedang berada di puncak menara Seoul dengan pacarku, Ahn Jae Hyo. Dia berumur 22 tahun. Kami sedang memasang gembok cinta kami.. Tapi, sejujurnya, sampai sekarang, aku masih tidak percaya, dia adalah pacarku. Aku memandangi Jae Hyo yang berdiri di sampingku. Aku masih benar-benar sulit untuk percaya bahwa kini dia sudah menjadi kekasihku..

" Ada apa? Mengapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?" tanya Jae Hyo lembut.

" Tidak.. Aku hanya merasa.. Merasa ini semua adalah mimpi.." jawabku.

" Mengapa kau berpikir begitu?" tanya Jae Hyo heran.

" Yah.. Mengingat betapa dinginnya kau dulu.. Sulit sekali meluluhkan hatimu saat itu.."

Aku jadi teringat awal dari semua ini. Dua tahun yang lalu semua ini bermula.. Awal aku bertemu dengan Jae Hyo, aku benar-benar mulai dari nol. Pertemuan pertamaku dengannya sangatlah singkat dan tak berarti. Kami berpapasan saat menyeberangi jalan. Sangat simpel bukan? Tapi saat itu aku langsung jatuh cinta padanya. Entah apa alasannya, aku hanya merasa dia orang yang tepat.. Saat itu, aku langsung mengikutinya. Tapi, sayang, aku kehilangan jejaknya..

Setelah hari itu, aku terus berusaha mencari tahu tentang lelaki tampan yang misterius itu. Aku meminta bantuan kakakku, Jae Jin-oppa..

**Dua tahun yang lalu..**

" Oppa, bantu aku mencari tahu tentang laki-laki yang kuceritakan itu.. Kumohon.." kataku dengan wajah memohon.

Jae Jin-oppa terlihat malas..

" Ya! Kau ini sudah mulai sedikit menakutkan, tahu! Kau ini benar-benar terobsesi pada laki-laki tidak jelas itu ya?" katanya dengan wajah ngeri.

" Aaaahhh.. Kau belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta, sih! Ya sudahlah kalau kau tidak mau membantuku! Aku bisa sendiri!" kataku kesal, lalu keluar dari kamar Jae Jin-oppa.

Aku berusaha meminta bantuan dari beberapa teman. Aku juga sudah membayar informan. Tapi, tetap saja tidak ada hasilnya. Sudah berhari-hari aku mencari informasi tentang pria itu, tapi tidak kutemukan juga.

Pencarian harike-12

Masih tetap nihil!

Kutulis tulisan itu pada buku agendaku. Aku mungkin memang sudah terobsesi pada laki-laki itu. Entah apa yang membuatku jatuh cinta sampai seperti ini padanya. Apa mungkin dia menyihirku ya? Entahlah..

Hari itu, aku tengah berjalan-jalan sambil menunggu takdir mempertemukanku kembali dengannya. Saat aku sedang menyeberangi jalan, tiba-tiba kulihat sebuah truk menerobos lampu merah. Aku benar-benar shock sampai aku langsung mematung dan hanya terdiam sambil menatap truk itu..

" AWAS!"

Bruk! Seseorang memelukku dan menarikku ke pinggir jalan. Kami berdua tersungkur di tanah. Kepalaku terasa berat dan mataku berkunang-kunang. Sepertinya kepalaku terbentur..

" Ya! Gwenchana?"

Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang dapat kudengar. Dan saat aku membuka mata, aku sudah berada di rumah sakit. Kulihat seorang pria duduk di samping tempat tidurku.. Mataku terbelalak kaget..

" Itu DIA! DIA!" aku bersorak sorai dalam hatiku.

" Kalau kau sudah sadar, cepatlah pergi. Aku masih ada urusan. Dan lain kali, kalau menyeberang berhati-hatilah," katanya dingin lalu meninggalkanku begitu saja.

" Ya!" panggilku.

Tapi pria itu tidak menoleh sedikitpun. Entah tidak mendengar atau memang sengaja mengacuhkanku.

" Haaaahhhhhhh..." aku menghembuskan nafas panjang.

Seorang suster menghampiriku..

" Ada apa, Nona? Mengapa menghela nafas seperti itu?" tanya suster itu.

Ting! Sebuah ide melintas...

" Sus, apa suster tahu siapa pria yang membawaku ke sini?" tanyaku antusias.

" Wah.. Kalau itu, saya tidak tahu. Saya kira dia pacar Nona.. Dia tadi menununggu hingga Nona sadar sekitar empat jam lebih, lho.." kata suster itu.

" Benarkah?" tanyaku tak percaya.

" Ne. Dan dia kelihatannya benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Nona.." kata suster itu.

" Begitu, ya... Baiklah.. Kamsahamnida.." kataku.

" Ne. Sama-sama, Nona.." kata suster itu tersenyum, lalu pergi.

Dia mengkhawatirkanku? Dia menungguku? Mendengar itu semua, hatiku melompat-lompat kegirangan dan jantung berdebar-debar sampai sepertinya jantungku mau melompat keluar dari tubuhku.. Aku senang sekali! Rasanya aku ingin berteriak!

" Accidentally in love.."

Lagu Accidentally in Love itu mengangetkanku. Kulihat ponselku, ada sebuah panggilan masuk dari salah seorang informanku..

" Yeoboseyo?"

" Nona, kami sudah mengetahui nama pemuda itu," kata informanku itu.

" Benarkah? Siapa namanya?" tanyaku penasaran.

" Dia bernama Ahn Jae Hyo. Hanya itu info yang kami dapatkan," jawab informan itu.

" Kerja bagus. Kamsahamnida."

" Ahn Jae Hyo..." nama itu terus saja melintas dalam pikiranku.

Aku sedang berada di tengah pesta ulang tahun rekan bisnis ayahku. Pesta ini benar-benar membosankan. Ayah memaksaku ikut. Ayah memang selalu begitu. Kulihat Jae Jin-oppa sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa rekan bisnis Ayah.

" Aku bisa gila jika terlalu lama di sini," gumamku pelan sambil berjalan mengambil minuman.

Kulihat di sampingku seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap juga tengah mengambil minum. Wajahnya langsung membuatku...

" AAAA!" berteriak senang.

Semua orang menoleh padaku. Aku tidak sadar sudah berteriak seperti itu karena melihat JAE HYO! Jae Hyo hanya menatapku sinis, lalu meninggalkanku. Aku langsung membungkuk meminta maaf. Ya Tuhan.. Aku maluuu sekali!

Setelah selesai meminta maaf, aku mencari Jae Hyo. Dia sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa orang di pinggir kolam renang. Ini kesempatanku! Aku harus mendapatkan informasi tentang dia. Bagaimanapun caranya..

Aku mengikutinya. Ke manapun dia berjalan, aku mengikutinya.. Eh? Mengapa dia menuju pintu keluar? Pestanya 'kan belum selesai...

" Oppa, aku pergi dulu.." pamitku pada Jae Jin-oppa sambil tetap menatap Jae Hyo dan langsung bergerak cepat meninggalkan Jae Jin-oppa.

" Ya! Ji Eun! Mau ke mana kau?" seru Jae Jin-oppa, tapi tak kuanggap.

Aku berlari kecil mengejar Jae Hyo yang masih belum terlalu jauh. Argh! High heels ini menyulitkanku! Kulihat Jae Hyo naik taksi. Aku segera mencegat taksi lain dan langsung saja naik..

" Tolong ikuti taksi yang di depan itu!"

Taksi Jae Hyo berhenti di sebuah gedung apartemen. Aku mengendap-ngendap. Aku mengikuti Jae Hyo sampai ke apartemennya. Aku menjaga jarak agar tidak ketahuan olehnya.. Aa! Itu dia apartemennya. Dia membuka pintu. Aku bersorak-sorak pelan.. Tiba-tiba..

" Keluar 'lah. Sampai kapan kau mau berada di situ?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakangku dengan nada sinis.

Aku menoleh.. Jae Hyo sudah berdiri di belakangku..

" Hehe.." aku hanya meringis.

Wajah Jae Hyo terlihat kesal..

" Jangan mengikutiku terus! Kau benar-benar seperti penguntit!" katanya dingin.

Aku terdiam. Kata-kata Jae Hyo barusan benar-benar menusuk. Aku menunduk, lalu berbalik dan berjalan pergi..

" Kukira dia orang yang baik dan lembut.." gumamku mencibir.

Kurasa aku punya ide yang menarik.. Hehe..

Aku sudah berada di depan pintu apartemen Jae Hyo. Baru saja kupencet belnya dan kini aku sedang menanti Jae Hyo membuka pintu..

" ANNYEONG!" sapaku dengan senyum termanisku saat dia membuka pintu.

" Untuk apa kau ke sini pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Jae Hyo malas.

Huuuufffttt.. Dingin. Seperti biasa. Ini hari ke sembilan aku datang ke apartemennya dan sikapnya tetap sama. Entah mengapa aku sudah merasa sangat terbiasa dengan sikap dingin Jae Hyo.. Tak ada lagi rasa kecewa ataupun sakit hati saat dia bersikap seperti ini..

" Aku hanya ingin menyapamu. Kau baru bangun tidur ya?" cerocosku tanpa mempedulikan penolakan Jae Hyo dan langsung saja masuk ke apartemennya tanpa permisi.

" Siapa yang mempersilahkanmu masuk?" protes Jae Hyo.

" Aku 'kan tamu. Jadi aku berhak masuk," jawabku asal.

Biarkan saja dia kesal. Orang seperti dia hanya bisa dijinakkan dengan cara seperti ini. Hehehe..

" Cepatlah pulang!" kata Jae Hyo tegas, lalu menarikku keluar.

" Ya! Apa kau tidak bisa lembut sedikit pada perempuan? Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu!" prtotesku.

" Mengenalku? Baiklah. Mari kita berkenalan," kata Jae Hyo dengan ekspresi dingin, tanpa perasaan, lalu menyeretku masuk ke sebuah kamar.

Jae Hyo mendorong tubuhku ke atas tempat tidur dengan keras..

" YA! Apa-apaan kau?" teriakku.

Jae Hyo menyergapku..

" Kurasa ini yang kau inginkan," katanya dengan mata dingin, lalu berusaha "menyerangku".

" Ya! Lepaskan aku!" seruku meronta, berusaha melawan dan menghindar dari serangannya.

Jae Hyo mencengkeram kedua lenganku begitu erat. Percuma aku memberontak. Tenaganya jauh lebih kuat. Tanpa kusadari, air mataku mengalir.. Aku benar-benar ketakutan karena tindakannya dan tatapan matanya yang begitu dingin..

Jae Hyo berhenti, lalu melepaskanku. Wajahnya terlihat merasa bersalah..

" Pulanglah. Jangan pernah menggangguku lagi," katanya dingin sambil berdiri memunggungiku.

Aku terdiam..

" Apa yang kau tunggu? Pulanglah!" katanya tegas.

" Wae? Mengapa kau seperti ini? Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu! Apa aku salah? Aku jatuh cinta padamu! Apa itu salah?" seruku keras dengan air mata yang masih menetes.

" Salah! Salah besar kalau kau mengatakan kau jatuh cinta padaku! Karena yang kau rasakan itu hanyalah perasaan sesaat! Yang kau sebut cinta itu hanyalah sebuah ilusi yang akan segera lenyap!" jawab Jae Hyo tak kalah keras.

" Mencintai seseorang itu bukan dosa! Dan aku yakin itu bukan ilusi!" seruku.

" Terserah! Aku tidak peduli! Sekarang pulanglah!" seru Jae Hyo lebih keras dari sebelumnya dengan tatapan penuh kemarahan padaku.

Aku menunduk. Takut. Itulah yang kurasakan. Aku tak tahu apa yang telah dialaminya di masa lalu sampai dia tak percaya pada cinta.. Tapi, tatapannya itu benar-benar menakutkan. Seakan aku ini mau ditelan bulat-bulat olehnya. Akhirnya aku pun keluar dari apartemen Jae Hyo dengan sedikit berat hati.. Apa yang terjadi barusan, takkan membuatku kapok. Dia pikir aku akan menyerah semudah itu? Huh..

" Mau sampai kapan kau terus mondar-mandir seperti itu? Kau sudah seperti itu selama satu jam lebih.." kata Jae Jin-oppa dengan wajah heran melihat tingkahku.

" Kalau kau tidak bisa membantuku, lebih baik kau diam saja," kataku kesal.

Jae Jin-oppa selalu saja memprotes segala hal yang kulakukan untuk mendekati Jae Hyo. Menurutnya, aku benar-benar sudah gila..

" Bagaimana aku bisa diam kalau kau bertingkah aneh seperti itu di kamarku? Mengapa kau tidak berpikir di kamarmu saja?" kata Jae Jin-oppa jengah.

" Karena aku sedang dalam misi khusus," jawabku asal.

" Misi khusus apa? Pabo! Kau jangan bertingkah seolah-olah dirimu seorang agen rahasia. Kau itu selalu terlalu banyak berkhayal," kata Jae Jin-oppa meledek.

" Aku tidak berkhayal seperti itu. Ini misi khusus yang sangat penting bagiku," jawabku kesal.

Jae Jin-oppa berjalan mendekatiku..

" Baiklah.. Terserah apa katamu.. Tapi, misi apa sebenarnya? Mengapa misi aneh seperti ini sangat penting bagi adikku yang paling cerewet dan merepotkan ini?" kata Jae Jin-oppa sambil mencubit kedua pipiku sampai panas.

" YAA! Lee Jae Jin!" seruku sambil mencengkeram kedua tangan Jae Jin-oppa yang tak mau lepas dari pipiku.

Jae Jin-oppa melepaskan tangannya. Aku mengelus kedua pipiku yang terasa sangat panas..

" Hahahahahahaha.." Jae Jin-oppa tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau kira pipiku ini apa sampai kau cubit seperti itu? Dan mengapa kau masih bisa tertawa begitu? Pipiku sakit sekali tahu!" protesku.

Pipiku terasa sangat panas. Aku langsung bisa membayangkan betapa merahnya pipiku saat ini..

" Hahaha.. Hmph.. Mian.. Kau terlalu menggemaskan.." kata Jae Jin-oppa sambil menahan tawa.

" Cih!" aku membuang muka.

" Jangan marah seperti itu.. Kau jadi terlihat jelek, lho.." kata Jae Jin-oppa berusaha merayuku.

Ting! Aku mendapat ide yang bagus..

" Baiklah. Aku akan memaafkanmu. Tapi.. Ada syaratnya," kataku sambil tersenyum licik. Hehe.. Kena kau!

" Syarat? Mana ada adik yang memaafkan kakaknya bersyarat seperti kau?" ucap Jae Jin-oppa mencibir.

" Ya sudah kalau tidak mau," kataku santai sambil membuang muka.

" Ya sudah. Baiklah.. Ini karena cintaku padamu.. Apa syaratnya?" kata Jae Jin-oppa pasrah. Hehe.. Aku berhasil!

" Bantu aku," jawabku cepat.

" Bantu apa? Membantumu belajar?" tanya Jae Jin-oppa heran.

" Bukaaaaannnn... Bantu aku mendekati Jae Hyo," jawabku dengan tatapan memohon.

" Hah? Kalau hal itu, aku tidak mau ikut campur. Kau itu sudah gila karena laki-laki yang tak jelas bernama Jae Hyo itu," kata Jae Jin-oppa dengan wajah seratus persen keberatan.

Kalau sudah begini, ini saatnya mengeluarkan kartu AS-ku.. Hehe..

" Oppa.." kataku memohon dengan tatapan paling memelas.

Jae Jin-oppa membuang muka..

" Aku tidak mau!" katanya cepat sambil berbalik memunggungiku.

Aku berlari ke hadapannya dan masih memasang wajah memohon..

" Kumohon.." kataku sambil terus menatapnya.

Aku yakin, Jae Jin-oppa takkan mampu bertahan lama-lama dengan kartu AS-ku ini.. Hehe.. Hanya beberapa detik..

5..

4..

3..

2..

1...

" Haaaaahhhh! Baiklah! Aku mau! Tapi, berhentilah menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu!" kata Jae Jin-oppa kesal.

Gotcha! Aku berhasil! Yay!

" Yay! Gomawo, Oppa!" seruku senang dan langsung memeluk Jae Jin-oppa.

" Ya Tuhan.. Bagaimana kau bisa memiliki tatapan seperti itu, sih?" gerutu Jae Jin-oppa.

" Hehe.." aku hanya terkekeh.

" Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membantumu?" tanya Jae Jin-oppa malas.

" Bantu aku mecari info tentang Jae Hyo, Oppa.." kataku.

" Bagaimana caranya? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya.." kata Jae Jin-oppa heran.

" Kau ingat pesta yang kemarin itu 'kan? Tolong bantu aku mencari info dari sana.. Dia ada di pesta itu.. Berarti dia mengenal salah satu anggota keluarga Paman Kim.." jelasku.

" Baiklah. Tapi, aku tidak bisa berjanji.." kata Jae Jin-oppa.

" Gwenchana! Gomawo, Oppa!" kataku senang, lalu memeluk Jae Jin-oppa.

" Ne, ne.." kata Jae Jin-oppa cepat.

" Aku sangat menyayangimu,Oppa!" seruku lagi, lalu mengecup pipi Jae Jin-oppa.

" Di saat begini, baru 'lah kau bersikap sangat manis padaku.. Dasar.." kata Jae jin-oppa mencibir.

" Hehe.."

" Annyeong, Jae Hyo-ssi," sapaku pada Jae Hyo yang baru saja membuka pintu.

Pagi ini aku datang lagi ke apartemennya. Ini hari ke sebelas.. Aku tidak akan menyerah! Ji Eun, hwaitting!

" Pulanglah," kata Jae Hyo cepat.

" Oh, ya.. Aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku kemarin-kemarin. Namaku Lee Ji Eun.. Senang mengenalmu," kataku tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Jae Hyo. Cara untuk menghadapi orang seperti Jae Hyo adalah mengabaikan ucapan kasarnya. Hehe..

" Aku tidak mempedulikan siapa kau. Pulanglah," kata Jae Hyo cepat, lalu menutup pintu apartemennya.

" YA! Jae Hyo-ssi! Aku tidak akan menyerah!" seruku keras.

" Huuuuuuuuuuhhhh.." dengusku kesal.

Aku berjalan meninggalkan apartemen Jae Hyo.. Drrrttt.. Drrrttt.. Ponselku bergetar.. Kulihat nama Eun Jung di layar ponselku.. Sahabatku dari kecil ini.. Apa dia mendapat info baru tentang Jae Hyo, ya?

" Yeoboseyo? Eun Jung-ah.. Mengapa kau baru menelponku? Apa kau mendapat informasi bagus?" tanyaku bersemangat.

" Susah sekali mendapatkan info tentang pangeranmu itu.. Aku mendapat info dari beberapa orang. Mereka mengatakan bahwa Jae Hyo itu tinggal sendirian sejak dia masih SMA. Dia membiayai sendiri semua kebutuhannya. Tapi, aku tidak menemukan alasan mengapa dia tinggal sendirian. Beritanya simpang siur.. Ada yang bilang dia itu anak haram.. Ada yang bilang orang tuanya bercerai.. Ada yang bilang dia itu kabur dari rumah.. Aaahh! Banyak sekali ceritanya. Dan semuanya berbeda. Aku sampai bingung sendiri.." jelas Eun Jung panjang lebar.

" Eun Jung-ah.. Walau kau sibuk, kau masih berusaha membantuku.. Gomawoyo.." kataku tulus.

Eun Jung memang sahabat yang paling bisa kuandalkan.. Dari kecil, Eun Jung selalu membantuku. Dia juga selalu menjagaku. Saat aku masih SD dulu, aku sering diganggu oleh teman-teman sekelasku karena aku sangat pemalu. Hanya Eun Jung 'lah temanku karena kami bertetangga dan sudah berteman sejak kami belum mulai sekolah. Saat itu, Eun Jung selalu membela dan melindungiku. Sayangnya, kami sudah jarang sekali bertemu hampir satu tahun terakhir karena dia sangat sibuk dengan kuliahnya. Kami hanya berhubungan lewat telpon.. Awalnya aku merasa kesepian karena ia sudah seperti keluarga bagiku..

" Cheonmaneyo. Ji Eun-ah, sampai kapan kau mau mengejar Jae Hyo seperti ini?" tanya Eun Jung dengan nada khawatir.

" Wae? Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanyaku heran.

" Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu.. Ji Eun-ah, kalau tak ada hasilnya, lebih baik kau menyerah dan melanjutkan hidupmu.. Ada saatnya kau harus menyerah.. Aku tidak mau kau terus terpaku pada Jae Hyo dan hidupmu pun selalu tentangnya.. Ji Eun-ah, sejujurnya, aku merasa semua usahamu ini sia-sia. Kemarin kau 'kan bercerita sendiri padaku bagaimana Jae Hyo memperlakukanmu.. Dari sana aku merasa.. Sepertinya Jae Hyo sama sekali tidak tertarik padamu. Bahkan, sepertinya dia membencimu.." jelas Eun Jung panjang.

" Eun Jung-ah.. Kau terlalu berlebihan.. Aku merasa, kalau aku berusaha lebih keras.. Dia pasti memahami perasaanku.." kataku sambil masuk ke lift.

" Ne.. Baiklah.. Sesuai perkataanmu saja 'lah.. Kau tahu harus menghubungi siapa kalau membutuhkan bantuan 'kan?" kata Eun Jung.

" Ne.. Aku merasa lega memiliki teman-teman yang bisa kuandalkan seperti kau dan Jin Young.." kataku.

Jung Jin Young.. Dia sahabatku juga. Aku dan Eun Jung mulai bersahabat dengannya saat dia baru saja pindah ke Korea Selatan, setelah begitu lama di Swiss. Saat itu, kami baru saja menginjak kelas lima SD dan Jin Young merupakan murid baru di kelas kami. Jin Young sebenarnya lebih tua satu tahun dari kami. Dia mengulang karena sempat sakit cukup lama saat ia masih di Swiss.. Kami menjadi sahabat karena insiden bola basket petaka. Saat pelajaran olahraga, kami bermain basket. Saat itu, aku dan Eun Jung tengah beristirahat di pinggir lapangan sambil menonton anak-anak yang sedang bermain. Sialnya, bola petaka itu jatuh cinta padaku dan menghantam kepalaku hingga aku pingsan. Saat aku bangun, aku sudah berada di ruang kesehatan dan di sampingku ada Eun Jung yang tengah mengamuk pada Jin Young.. Eun Jung mengira Jin Young yang melempar bola itu dan saat Jin Young mengambil bola itu, Eun Jung langsung menariknya.. Jin Young terlihat kebingungan menghadapi emosi Eun Jung yang meluap-luap.. Pada akhirnya, Jin Young tersenyum bodoh dan mengatakan bahwa yang melempar bola itu bukan dirinya, tapi teman setimnya. Jin Young hanya disuruh mengambil bola itu. Aku masih ingat jelas betapa merahnya wajah Eun Jung sambil meminta maaf pada Jin Young saat itu. Hahahaha...

" Ternyata kau menyadarinya? Biasanya kau 'kan paling tidak peka.. Hahaha..." ledek Eun Jung.

" Ya!" seruku menicbir.

" Hahaha.. Ji Eun-ah.. Aku merindukanmu dan Jin Young.." kata Eun Jung di sela tawanya.

" Aku juga.. Kau, sih sibuk sekali.. Kau ini kuliah seperti bekerja dua puluh empat jam tanpa henti.." kataku.

" Aku juga merasa lelah.. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Ayah menuntutku masuk universitas kedokteran dan harus lulus dengan nilai sempurna.. Dia ingin aku bisa membantu mengelola rumah sakit secepatnya.. Haaahhh.." kata Eun Jung malas.

" Ayahmu itu tidak pernah berubah.. Dia pikir kau robot? Hari libur pun kau pakai untuk kuliah.. Sesekali ambil 'lah libur.. Kita pergi bersama seperti saat SMA.." ujarku.

" Akan kuusahakan.. Huuuffftt.. Kalau aku sudah lulus nanti, aku akan pergi dengan kalian sepuasku.. Huh.." kata Eun Jung.

" Hwaitting, Eun Jung-ah!" kataku menyemangati Eun Jung.

" Ne.."

" Jin Young-ah!" sapaku sambil melambaikan tangan dari kejauhan.

Aku kini tengah berada di sebuah taman. Aku dan Jin Young berencana mengerjakan tugas kami. Kami berkuliah di Seoul University of Art dan sama-sama berada di divisi musik. Kami diberi tugas untuk membuat sebuah lagu yang menceritakan semua dialami dengan pasangan selama seminggu terakhir. Jadi mau tidak mau, semua pasangan harus menghabiskan seminggu bersama-sama. Dan parahnya, lagu itu harus bisa menggerakkan hati orang yang mendengarnya. Mr. Choi selalu memberi tugas setiap seminggu sekali. Dan tugas darinya selalu menyusahkan dan membuat kami bingung. Tapi, apa boleh buat.. Itu 'lah resiko kami yang berada di kelas khusus.. Sedikit pamer boleh 'kan? Hehe..

" Ji Eun-ah!" sapa Jin Young dengan senyumnya yang sangat kusukai.

Entah mengapa, setiap melihatnya tersenyum, aku merasa tenang dan nyaman. Tak hanya aku, Eun Jung juga merasakan hal yang sama. Sepertinya senyum Jin Young itu membawa ketenangan dan membuat kami dapat melupakan sejenak masalah yang kami hadapi..

" Kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanyaku.

" Tidak juga.." jawab Jin Young dengan senyum lembut.

Aku duduk di rerumputan bersama Jin Young. Jin Young memetik senar-senar dari gitar berwarna putih kesayangannya itu..

" Jin Young-ah, lagu apa yang harus kita buat? Waktu kita hanya satu minggu.. Dan sekarang hanya tersisa lima hari lagi.." kataku.

" Entah 'lah.. Aku memilih berpasangan denganmu karena kita sudah lama bersahabat.. Tapi, sejujurnya aku juga bingung harus membuat lagu seperti apa.. Hehe.." jawab Jin Young terkekeh.

" Lalu kita harus bagaimana? Kau 'kan tahu sendiri betapa kejamnya Mr. Choi. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengannya dua kali. Masalah tugas yang kemarin itu sudah membuatku cukup kapok berurusan dengannya.." kataku sambil mengingat hukuman yang kuterima karena aku melupakan tugas dari Mr. Choi minggu lalu.

" Cukup mengasyikkan melihatmu berdiri di tengah lapangan dengan satu kaki, dua tangan memegang telinga, dan tulisan "aku tidak akan melupakan tugasku" tergantung di dadamu seharian.. Hahaha.." ledek Jin Young sambil tertawa.

" Ya! Jung Jin Young! Berani sekali kau menertawakanku?" seruku sambil memukuli pundak Jin Young.

" Aw! Aw! Iya, iya! Aku hanya bercanda.." kata Jin Young sambil berusaha menghindari pukulanku.

Aku berhenti memukulinya.. Kami sama-sama diam. Jin Young memainkan gitarnya, sementara aku hanya menengadah, melihat langit yang cerah sekali hari ini.. Sebuah ide melintas..

" Jin Young-ah.." panggilku memecah keheningan.

" Ne?" kata Jin Young langsung menatapku.

" Aku ada ide. Bagaimana kalau kita datang ke rumah Eun Jung dan mengagetkannya? Mungkin kita bisa mendapat inspirasi jika kita bertiga bersama-sama seperti dulu.." kataku mengusulkan.

" Idemu bagus! Ayo kita ke rumahnya! Tapi jangan lupa membawakan strawberry shortcake kesukaannya! Kebetulan mobilku kuparkir di dekat toko roti itu," kata Jin Young bersemangat.

" Ne!"

Jin Young segera meringkas gitarnya, lalu kami berjalan meninggalkan taman dan menuju ke toko roti langganan kami..

" Ji Eun-ah, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Ahn Jae Hyo itu? Apa sudah ada perkembangan?" tanya Jin Young.

" Aku sudah menemukan apartemennya. Tapi seperti yang kuceritakan kemarin-kemarin.. Dia dingin sekali.." jawabku.

" Mian.. Aku sama sekali tidak membantu.. Aku tidak bisa menemukan informasi apa pun tentangnya.." kata Jin Young terlihat merasa bersalah.

" Tidak apa.. Yang penting kau sudah berusaha membantu.." kataku.

" Apapun yang kau butuhkan, aku akan berusaha membantu semampuku.." kata Jin Young lembut.

" Ne.. Kalau kau membutuhkan bantuan, kau juga bisa meminta bantuan padaku dan Eun Jung. Kita bertiga 'kan sudah berjanji untuk saling membantu.." kataku.

" Ne. Aku masih dan akan selalu ingat janji kita bertiga itu.." kata Jin Young tersenyum tipis.

Janji kami bertiga adalah janji yang cukup mudah untuk diucapkan, tapi pasti sangat sulit dilakukan.. Kami berjanji akan selamanya bersahabat, kami akan saling jujur satu sama lain, saling membantu, dan tak peduli apapun yang terjadi kami harus saling percaya. Mudah untuk diucapkan, bukan? Tapi amat sangat sulit untuk dipenuhi.. Bahkan aku pernah melanggarnya sedikit. Aku merahasiakan satu hal pada Jin Young dan Eun Jung. Aku terlalu takut untuk megatakan ini pada mereka. Aku tidak mau merusak persahabatan kami karena rahasia ini. Sejujurnya.. Aku pernah jatuh cinta pada Jin Young.. Tapi itu dulu, saat kami duduk di bangku kelas dua SMP. Aku merahasiakannya dan berusaha menghapusnya. Awalnya menyakitkan dan sungguh terasa sesak di dada. Tapi, lama kelamaan, aku bisa menghapusnya. Kami sahabat. Dan selamanya akan begitu, tidak berubah sedikit pun.. Saat kuingat hal itu, rasa sesak itu masih saja ada. Masih ada bagian kecil hatiku yang menyimpan sosok Jin Young. Tapi sekarang, sebagian besar hatiku diisi oleh seorang pria bernama Ahn Jae Hyo. Dan bagian kecil itu akan tetap kecil dan takkan berubah. Aku tidak akan melupakan orang yang mengajariku tentang cinta. Apalagi dia juga salah satu sahabat terbaikku.

" Kau mau juga?" tanya Jin Young sambil menoleh padaku.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Aku yang tadinya duduk di sudut toko roti sekarang menghampirinya.. Aku memandang ke macam-macam cake yang tertata rapi di etalase toko itu..

" Hmm.. Aku ingin chocolate cake-nya... Kau sendiri?" kataku.

" Kau ini seperti baru mengenalku saja.. Sudah pasti aku membeli tiramisu.." jawab Jin Young tersenyum.

" Ne.. Aku melupakan itu.. Hehe.." kataku meringis.

" Kejam sekali dirimu.." kata Jin Young sambil mengacak rambutku lembut.

" Hehe.."

" Eun Jung-ah!" seruku dan Jin Young dari bawah tangga.

Tak lama, kulihat Eun Jung menuruni tangga..

" Ji Eun-ah! Jin Young-ah!" serunya terlihat sangat senang dan segera berlari menghampiri kami.

" Wah, wah.. Lihatlah si calon dokter ini.." kata Jin Young tersenyum simpul.

" Ya! Apa-apaan itu! Aku tidak menginginkan ini! Jangan sebut aku calon dokter!" seru Eun Jung yang langsung memiting Jin Young.

" Ya! Eun Jung! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Jin Young meronta.

" Hahahahahaha..." aku tertawa terbahak. Mereka benar-benar tidak berubah. Selalu saja begitu. Hahaha..

" Ji Eun-ah.. Jin Young-ah.." panggil Eun Jung, lalu melepas pitingannya.

" Ne?" sahutku dan Jin Young bersamaan.

" Aku benar-benar merindukan kalian!" seru Eun Jung, lalu memeluk aku dan Jin Young.

" Iya, iya.. kami juga sangat merindukanmu.. Benar 'kan, Jin Young?" kataku.

" Ne.. Aku rindu kau piting seperti tadi.. Hehe.." kata Jin Young terkekeh.

" Ya! Kau ingin kupiting lagi?" tanya Eun Jung sambil menggulung lengan bajunya dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memiting Jin Young.

" Ya! Ya! Yang tadi sudah cukup!" seru Jin Young sambil berlari dan bersembunyi di belakangku.

" Eun Jung-ah.. Sudah 'lah.." kataku berusaha menenangkan Eun Jung.

" Ne! Mana ada dokter yang brutal seperti kau.." ledek Jin Young.

" Ya! Jung Jin Young-ssi! Kau jangan mulai mencari masalah lagi!" ancam Eun Jung.

" Ne, ne.. Mian.." kata Jin Young terlihat ketakutan.

Kami bertiga menaiki tangga. Kini, kami tengah mengobrol di kamar Eun Jung yang luas..

" Mengapa kalian tiba-tiba datang? Mengapa tidak menelpon lebih dahulu? Untung aku sedang berada di rumah.." kata Eun Jung bingung.

" Kami memang berencana mengejutkanmu.." kataku.

" Dan kalian berhasil membuatku terkejut.." kata Eun Jung tersenyum.

" Oh ya, kami membawakanmu strawberry shortcake kesukaanmu.." kata Jin Young sambil mengangkat kotak kue yang tadi kami beli.

" Kalian memang yang terbaik!" seru Eun Jung senang.

" Pastinya," kataku dan Jin Young bangga.

Kami menikmati cake kami..

" Jadi.. Ada angin apa yang membawa kalian ke sini?" tanya Eun Jung.

" Kami kebingungan mencari ide untuk membuat lagu.." kataku.

" Tugas dari Mr. Choi yang menghukummu beberapa waktu yang lalu itu?" tanya Eun Jung.

" Ne. Dia selalu saja memberi tugas yang menyulitkan.." kataku.

" Hahaha.. Bersabar 'lah.. Hwaitting!" kata Eun Jung menyemangati.

" Eun Jung-ah, bagaimana kuliahmu?" tanya Jin Young.

" Membosankan.. Kalau ayah tidak memaksaku masuk universitas kedokteran, aku pasti sudah dalam proses menjadi arsitek sekarang.." kata Eun Jung.

" Eun Jung-ah.. Coba saja kau membicarakan masalah ini dengan Ayahmu sekali lagi.." kata Jin Young.

" Ne. Kurasa, percuma jika kau melakukan hal yang tidak kau inginkan. Yang ada kau malah semakin malas dan melakukannya dengan setengah hati.." tambahku.

" Aaaahhh.. Biarkan saja 'lah.. Aku sudah malas berdebat dengan Ayah.. Selain menguras tenaga, juga makan hati.." kata Eun Jung.

" Yaaahhh.. Terserah kau saja.. Kami hanya memberi saran.." kata Jin Young.

" Sudah 'lah.. Jangan membicarakan ini lagi.." kata Eun Jung.

" Ne.." sahutku dan Jin Young bersamaan.

" Ji Eun-ah.. Bagaimana kau dan Jae Hyo?" tanya Eun Jung.

" Tetap sama.. Seperti yang kuceritakan kemarin.. Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku pasti bisa meluluhkan hatinya," kataku yakin.

" Aku jadi bingung.. Kau ini optimis atau terlalu naif, sih?.." kata Eun Jung heran.

" Kurasa kombinasi keduanya," sahut Jin Young.

" Biarkan saja.. Aku sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta padanya.." kataku menerawang.

" Semuanya sih bukan masalah.. Asal cintamu itu tidak berubah menjadi obsesi.." kata Jin Young.

" Ne, Jin Young-oppa.." kataku dengan senyum semanis mungkin.

" Jangan memanggilku begitu. Kau membuatku merinding.. Hiii.." kata Jin Young bergidik.

" Hahahahaha.." Eun Jung dan aku tertawa terbahak melihat ekspresi konyol Jin Young.

" Mengapa kalian tertawa?" tanya Jin Young bingung dengan ekspresi bodoh.

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawaku dan Eun Jung semakin keras. Melihat ekspresi Jin young yang seperti itu benar-benar membuat kami tak bisa berhenti tertawa.

" Ya! Ada apa sebenarnya? Kalian sudah gila, ya?" tanya Jin Young mengernyit heran.

" Hmph! Wajahmu itu.." kata Eun Jung sambil menahan tawanya.

" Iya.. Hmph! Ekspresimu tadi benar-benar lucu.." kataku sambil menahan tawaku.

" Ya! Kalian pikir aku ini badut?" protes Jin Young.

" Ne!" jawabku dan Eun Jung kompak.

" Ya! Kalian berdua ini!" seru Jin Young.

" Hahahaha.." aku dan Eun Jung kembali tertawa. Akhirnya, Jin Young pun ikut tertawa.

" Jadi, apa sebenarnya tugas kalian? Mengapa kalian sampai kebingungan seperti ini?" tanya Eun Jung.

" Menulis lagu.." jawabku.

" Itu 'kan mudah. Dari dulu kalian 'kan sudah sering menulis lagu.." kata Eun Jung heran.

" Ini berbeda.. Eun Jung-ah, kau pikir Mr. Choi memberi kami tugas menulis lagu yang biasa saja? Kalau kau berpikir begitu, itu salah besar.. Tugas ini sama sekali berbeda dengan menulis lagu biasa.." kata Jin Young.

" Hah? Memang apa bedanya?" tanya Eun Jung bingung.

" Kami diberi tugas untuk membuat lagu dengan tema kejadian yang kami alami bersama selama seminggu ini.. Dan lagu itu harus bisa menggerakkan hati orang yang mendengarnya.. Menyentuh hati orang yang mendengar lagu kami.." jelas Jin Young lagi.

" Seperti itu 'lah.." timpalku.

" Wow.. Guru kalian itu benar-benar paham cara membuat kalian kesulitan.."

Aku memasuki lift dengan senyum terpasang di wajah. Aku merasa senang sekali pagi ini. Kemarin bisa bercanda dan mengobrol dengan Eun Jung dan Jin Young sampai malam membuatku menjadi lebih bersemangat. Untung kemarin Ayah Eun Jung sedang berada di luar kota, makanya Eun Jung bisa membolos kuliah. Hehe..

Aku masih tersenyum saat berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong gedung apartemen Jae Hyo. Tapi, senyumku hilang saat kulihat apartemen Jae Hyo terbuka dan dia tidak ada di sana, yang ada hanya beberapa orang kurir yang sibuk memindahkan barang. Aku berlari masuk ke dalam apartemen Jae Hyo. Kulihat kardus-kardus berukuran besar dan beberapa kurir sedang mengangkut kardus-kardus itu satu per satu..

" Ehem.. Aku teman dari penghuni apartemen ini. Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Mengapa barang-barangnya dipindahkan?" tanyaku pada salah satu kurir.

" Penghuni apartemen ini mau pindah ke tempat lain, Nona.." jawab kurir itu.

" Mwo? Pindah? Ke mana?" tanyaku heran.

" Maaf, Nona.. Kami tidak diperbolehkan memberitahu siapa pun ke mana dia akan pindah.." kata kurir itu.

" Aaahh.. Gomawo.." kataku mengangguk.

" Cheonmaneyo," kata kurir itu, lalu pergi mengangkut sebuah kardus keluar.

Aku menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Mengapa dia pindah? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kalau kubiarkan begini, semuanya kembali ke nol.. Aku memperhatikan sekelilingku.. Ah! Aku punya ide!

**To Be Continue...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Lover : The Target (Jae Hyo's Point of View)**

**Genre : Romance comedy**

**Rated : T**

**Length : 2 of 6**

**Author : Dj Chan-Doong**

**Cast : IU/Lee Ji Eun as Lee Ji Eun**

**Jae Hyo [Block B] as Ahn Jae Hyo**

**Jae Jin [F.T Island] as Lee Jae Jin**

**Jin Young [B1A4] as Jung Jin Young**

**Eun Jung [T-Ara] as Ham Eun Jung**

**Suzy [Miss A] as Bae Sue Ji (cameo)**

**Theme Song : Kyuhyun-Listen to You**

**Warning : Don't copy paste without permission. Take out with full CREDIT. I hate silent**

**readers, so please leave your comment.**

**Disclaimer : IU, Jae Hyo, Jae Jin, Jin Young, & Eun Jung aren't mine. They belongs to**

**LOEN, Brand New Stardom, WMent, FNC Music, Core Contents Media, &**

**their parents. But, this story is MINE.**

Akhirnya aku bisa kabur dari gadis gila bernama Lee Ji Eun itu. Dia benar-benar mengganggu ketenanganku. Dia itu seperti penguntit. Walau memindahkan barang-barang ini sangat merepotkan, itu bukan masalah. Yang terpenting aku bisa menjauh dari gadis aneh itu. Astaga.. Barangku 'kan sangat banyak, pasti akan makan waktu seharian untuk menatanya di sini. Tapi.. Mengapa kurir-kurir itu belum mengantarnya ya? Mereka berjanji akan datang sekitar jam satu. Dan ini sudah hampir jam dua..

Ting tong! Bel? Mungkin itu mereka.. Aku segera membukakan pintu..

" Maaf atas keterlambatan kami, tuan.." kata kurir itu.

" Tak masalah. Cepat bawa barang-barangku masuk," perintahku cepat.

Mereka mulai memasukkan kardus-kardusku. Setelah setengah jam, semua kardusku sudah lengkap..

" Kamsahamnida," kataku.

" Ne.." jawab kurir-kurir itu, lalu pergi.

Aku mulai membongkar kardus-kardusku. Buku, pajangan, lukisan, foto-foto, beberapa alat musik, peralatan gambar, dan macam-macam barang lainnya.. Semuanya ada enam kardus besar. Yang paling banyak adalah buku dan peralatan gambarku. Satu per satu kardus selesai kubereskan. Hanya tersisa satu kardus.. Kubuka kardus itu hati-hati karena berisi koleksi buku kesayanganku. Ya! Ke mana semua bukuku?

" Ya! Mengapa dia bisa berada di sini?" seruku kaget.

Bukuku lenyap dan digantikan oleh gadis aneh bernama Lee Ji Eun itu! Argh! Dia benar-benar gila!

" Ya! Bangun 'lah!" seruku sambil mengguncangkan tubuhnya, berusaha membangunkannya. Astaga! Wajahnya pucat sekali! Aaahh.. Aku baru sadar.. Dia pasti sudah dari tadi pagi di dalam kardus ini.. Argh! Merepotkan saja.

Kugendong gadis aneh itu ke kamar tamu. Kuperhatikan wajahnya yang sangat pucat. Dia pasti belum makan seharian.. Apa yang ia pikirkan? Apa dia mau mati?

" Kau benar-benar sudah gila.." gumamku pelan sambil memakaikan selimut padanya. Kulihat jam tanganku. Sudah jam sebelas rupanya...

Ting tong! Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini? Aku 'kan baru saja pindah dan tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu? Aaaahhh.. Mungkin petugas listrik atau telpon..

Baru saja kubuka pintu itu..

" Ya! Kembalikan adikku!" bentak seorang pria tak kukenal yang datang bersama beberapa polisi.

" Mwo? Siapa kau? Aku tidak mengenalmu. Bagaimana aku bisa kenal adikmu?" kataku heran.

" Ahn Jae Hyo-ssi, kau tidak usah berkelit! Kau pasti menyembunyikan adikku! Dia pergi dari pagi dan sampai sekarang belum pulang! Aku sudah mencarinya ke mana-mana, tapi tetap tidak kutemukan! Dia pasti datang mencarimu!" bentak laki-laki itu.

" Ya! Siapa adik..." kata-kataku terhenti. Aku teringat dengan gadis aneh yang berada di kamar tamuku.

" Ah! Aku tahu sekarang! Gadis aneh itu adikmu? Jaga dia baik-baik! Dia sangat mengganggu," kataku, lalu masuk dan menggendong gadis aneh itu keluar.

Laki-laki itu segera merebut gadis aneh itu dariku..

" Bawa dia! Dan kuharap dia tidak muncul lagi di hadapanku!" kataku tegas, lalu masuk dan menutup pintu.

" YA! APA KAU TIDAK PERNAH DIAJARI SOPAN SANTUN?" kudengar teriakan kakak gadis aneh itu.

Astaga.. Ahn Jae Hyo, apa yang kau makan sampai kau terus terjebak dengan orang-orang yang mengganggu? Argh!

Aku membuka mataku karena terkejut. Mimpi buruk itu datang lagi. Mimpi yang selalu menghantuiku sejak aku memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri dan melindungi adik perempuanku, Min Jung, yang kini berada di Melbourne. Min Jung.. Satu-satunya yang berharga bagiku. Biar 'lah aku hidup menderita asal aku bisa menjauhkannya dari orang tua kami yang sial itu dan juga Sang Il-hyeong. Mereka semua telah menghancurkan hidupku dan Min Jung. Orang tua kami tidak bercerai, tapi Ibu selalu membawa pulang pria tak dikenal yang jelas terlihat lebih muda darinya. Ayah pun sama. Sang Il-hyeong? Dia penjudi yang memiliki banyak hutang dan pemakai narkoba. Aku tak pernah peduli tentangnya, tapi dia pernah hampir menjual Min Jung pada laki-laki hidung belang! Dan karena itu 'lah aku memutuskan hubungan keluargaku dengan mereka dan membawa Min Jung keluar.

Aku bekerja ke sana-sini hanya untuk mengirim Min Jung ke luar negeri karena dia selalu ditindas di sekolahnya. Min Jung selalu menjadi bahan hinaan karena gosip-gosip tidak sedap tentang Ayah, Ibu, dan Sang Il-hyeong. Kalau aku... Kini aku berkuliah di Chaejun University jurusan interior design dan aku juga bekerja sebagai asisten seorang interior designer muda, Shin Han Kyul.

Air shower mengguyur tubuhku. Entah mengapa, pikiranku melayang pada gadis aneh bernama Lee Ji Eun itu. Sepertinya dia dibesarkan dalam keluarga yang harmonis dan baik. Dapat kulihat kakaknya sangat menyayanginya. Pasti karena itu 'lah dia menjadi gadis yang begitu merepotkan dan seenaknya sendiri. Dia itu benar-benar tahu cara mengganggu ketenangan hidup orang lain. Dasar perempuan! Semuanya sama saja. Merepotkan!

Setelah selesai mandi, aku segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke tempat Han Kyul-hyeong. Ting tong! Suara bel ini membuatku sedikit malas. Entah mengapa, perasaanku menjadi tidak enak. Dan benar saja, saat kubuka pintu..

" ANNYEONG!" kulihat senyum ceria menghiasi wajah gadis aneh itu.

" Bagaimana kau bisa ke sini? Kau 'kan pingsan semalam?" tanyaku heran.

" Cukup mudah merayu Jae Jin-oppa untuk mengantarku ke sini," jawabnya santai.

" Huh. Pulang 'lah," kataku datar, lalu segera menutup pintu.

" Ya! Mengapa kau selalu begini? Apa kau membenciku? Kita 'kan belum saling kenal!" kudengar seruan protes gadis itu, tapi tak kuanggap.

Tak lama tak kudengar lagi suara-suara dari depan pintu. Kurasa dia sudah pergi. Aku mengambil tasku dan keluar dari apartemenku..

" Ya! Sedang apa kau duduk di situ?" seruku kaget saat kulihat dia duduk di samping pintu.

" Menunggumu keluar," jawabnya polos.

Astaga.. Bagaimana cara menghadapi gadis aneh ini, sih?

" Pulang 'lah. Aku ada pekerjaan," kataku cepat, lalu meninggalkannya.

Aku berjalan meninggalkan apartemenku dan masuk ke lift. Saat pintu lift hampir tertutup..

" Ya! Tunggu!" seru gadis aneh itu sambil menahan pintu lift, lalu masuk ke lift.

" Mengapa kau masih mengikutiku?" tanyaku cepat.

" Siapa yang mengikutimu? Aku 'kan mau pulang. Kalau tidak turun menggunakan lift, aku mau turun menggunakan apa lagi? Kau mau menyuruhku menuruni tangga dari lantai sebelas sampai lantai dasar?" kata gadis itu. Aku hanya diam.

Dia benar juga. Aaahh.. Pabo! Mengapa aku kacau sekali hari ini? Argh!

" Jae Hyo-ssi, kau bekerja di mana?" tanya gadis aneh itu.

" Itu bukan urusanmu!" jawabku kasar. Ah! Aku teringat akan buku-buku kesayanganku..

" Hei, gadis aneh! Kau ke mana 'kan buku-buku kesayanganku?" tanyaku.

" Buku? Buku yang mana, ya?" tanya gadis aneh itu dengan wajah bodoh.

" Buku yang di kardus!" jawabku kesal.

" Oh.. Buku-buku itu.." katanya mengangguk-angguk.

" Di mana buku-buku itu?" tanyaku tajam.

" Kubuang," jawabnya dengan wajah tak bersalah.

Emosiku memuncak. Buku-buku itu adalah koleksiku yang sangat kusayangi!

" Kau buang? Apa kau sudah gila? Kau tidak tahu betapa pentingnya buku-buku itu untukku!" bentakku.

" Lho? Itu 'kan hanya buku-buku tua dan sudah lusuh.." kata gadis aneh itu heran.

" Tapi itu buku yang sangat kusayangi!" bentakku.

Kulihat gadis itu bergidik, lalu menunduk lemas..

" Mianhae.. Aku tidak tahu kalau buku itu begitu berharga untukmu.." katanya menyesal.

" Aku tidak peduli! Apapun yang terjadi, entah bagaimana caranya, besok buku itu harus kembali padaku!" kataku tegas. Ting! Pintu lift terbuka. Aku langsung keluar dari lift tanpa mempedulikannya.

" Ya! Bagaimana aku menemukannya?" seru gadis itu sambil mengejarku.

" Kalau kau tidak tahu bagaimana menemukannya, mengapa kau membuangnya kemarin?" tanyaku datar, lalu meninggalkannya sendiri.

" YA!" kudengar gadis itu berseru kesal. Tapi kubiarkan saja. Dia hanya 'lah seorang gadis manja yang tidak mengerti arti dari tanggung jawab. Dia benar-benar harus mengembalikan buku-buku itu. Tak kurang satu pun!

Aku memakai helm, lalu memacu motorku menuju cafe yang dikatakan Han Kyul-hyeong kemarin. Kami sedang mengerjakan proyek yang cukup besar. Kami kini tengah mendesain ruangan untuk rumah seorang pengusaha kaya, Song In Ho.

Kulihat Han Kyul-hyeong tengah menikmati secangkir kopi..

" Hyeong," panggilku sambil berjalan mendekati Han Kyul-hyeong.

" Jae Hyo-ah.. Kau sedikit terlambat hari ini," kata Han Kyul-hyeong.

" Ne.. Ada sedikit masalah," kataku.

" Apa masalahmu itu seorang gadis?" tanya Han Kyul-hyeong dengan senyum penuh arti.

" Hyeong.. Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku heran. Mengapa dia bisa bertanya seperti itu?

" Aaa... Araso. Jadi itu sebabnya kau mengajak pacarmu? Kau berniat memperkenalkannya padaku?" kata Han Kyul-hyeong tersenyum sambil mengangguk-angguk.

" Mwo? Pacar? Siapa?" tanyaku. Aku semakin bingung saja. Apa Han Kyul-hyeong baik-baik saja? Mengapa dia bisa meracau begini? Tidak biasanya..

" Lalu.. Siapa gadis itu? Dia dari tadi berdiri di belakangmu sambil tersenyum padaku," kata Han Kyul-hyeong sambil menunjuk ke belakangku.

Aku langsung menoleh.. Dan kulihat senyum polos yang begitu menyebalkan itu..

" Annyeong, Oppa," kata gadis aneh itu dengan senyumnya yang menyebalkan itu.

" Mengapa kau.." belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku. Gadis itu tiba-tiba sudah bergelayut di lenganku.

" Annyeong. Aku pacarnya. Namaku Lee Ji Eun. Kau pasti.. Han Kyul-oppa. Benar 'kan?" sahutnya.

" Apa yang kau..." sekali lagi perkataanku tak selesai.

" Hua! Mengapa kau tak pernah cerita padaku kalau kau memiliki pacar semanis ini?" kata Han Kyul-hyeong terlihat bersemangat.

" Hyeong! Dia bukan pacarku!" bantahku keras.

" Wow, wow.. Jangan menyangkal begitu. Kau tak usah malu padaku.. Kau sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri.." kata Han Kyul-hyeong.

Aku menoleh pada gadis itu dan menatapnya penuh amarah. Gadis itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Apa yang dia lakukan? Apa yang direncanakannya? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu nama Han Kyul-hyeong? Argh! Aku bisa gila!

" Ne, Oppa.. Mau sampai kapan kau menyembunyikanku..." kata gadis itu sambil menarik-narik lenganku manja.

" Hyeong, aku permisi sebentar.." kataku pamit, lalu kutarik gadis itu menjauh.

" Apa maumu? Dan dari mana kau kenal Han Kyul-hyeong?" tanyaku cepat.

" Tidak terlalu sulit mencari tahu tentang pekerjaanmu.. Bagaimana bisa orang seramah dia bekerja dengan orang sepertimu?" tanya gadis itu dengan wajah polosnya yang sangat memuakkan itu.

" Itu bukan urusanmu! Apa maumu yang sebenarnya?" hardikku.

" Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu. Mudah 'kan?" jawabnya santai.

" Lupakan saja keinginanmu itu! Sekarang pergi 'lah! Dan ingat.. Besok semua buku itu harus kembali padaku!" kataku tajam, lalu meninggalkannya.

" Maaf membuatmu menunggu.." kataku sambil menghampiri Han Kyul-hyeong.

" Lho? Mana pacarmu?" tanya Han Kyul-hyeong terlihat heran.

" Hyeong, dia bukan pacarku.." kataku.

" Jangan menyangkal begitu.. Nanti kau akan menyesal kalau kehilangan gadis semanis itu.." kata Han Kyul-hyeong.

" Tapi dia benar-benar bukan pacarku.. Dia itu selalu mengikutiku seperti penguntit.." jelasku.

" Wah.. Kalau begitu, seharusnya kau bersyukur memiliki penguntit semanis dia.." kata Han Kyul-hyeong tersenyum simpul.

" Kalau kau menyukainya, kau boleh memilikinya.. Aku sudah sangat pusing memikirkan bagaimana cara melepaskan diri darinya.." kataku.

" Haha.. Jae Hyo-ah. Sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri.. Coba 'lah mengenalnya.." kata Han Kyul-hyeong tertawa.

" Hyeong.. Semua perempuan itu sama. Semuanya merepotkan."

" Besok kau temui aku di kantor setelah kau kuliah. Kita harus mulai membicarakan semuanya dengan yang lain dan segera mengerjakan semuanya," kata Han Kyul-hyeong.

" Ne.. Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu besok," kataku sambil membungkuk sopan.

" Aku titip salam, ya untuk pacarmu itu," kata Han Kyul-hyeong dengan mengerling nakal dan tersenyum jahil.

" Hyeong! Sudah kubilang dia bukan pacarku!" seruku.

" Hahahahaha.." Han Kyul-hyeong tertawa sambil berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di depan cafe.

Argh! Gadis itu benar-benar pengacau! Aku mengacak rambutku sendiri karena tidak habis pikir dengan perbuatan gadis aneh itu untuk menggangguku selama ini.

" Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" tanya sebuah suara menyebalkan yang sangat kukenal itu.

" Sedang apa kau masih di sini?" tanyaku tajam pada gadis aneh itu.

" Menunggumu," jawabnya ringan.

" Huh," aku membuang muka, lalu naik ke motorku dan segera meninggalkan gadis itu.

" YAAAA!" kudengar teriakan kesal gadis itu.

Aku memacu motorku ke tempat favoritku. Sebuah sungai di pinggiran kota Seoul, di bawah jembatan. Di pinggir sungai itu terdapat hamparan rumput yang tumbuh secara alami tanpa ada yang merawatnya. Aku sangat menyukai tempat itu. Tempat yang sangat tenang. Tempat itu merupakan tempat rahasiaku. Tak seorang pun pernah kuajak ke sana. Karena itu tempat yang sangat berharga..

Aku memarkir motorku di bawah jembatan. Aku berjalan di rerumputan. Mencari tempat yang pas untuk menatap langit yang begitu cerah hari ini..

" Tempat ini bagus sekaliiiii!" seru sebuah suara yang tidak jauh dariku. Aku menoleh. Kulihat gadis aneh itu tengah tersenyum padaku.

Gadis ini terlalu keras kepala, jadi aku memilih diam dan membiarkannya duduk di sampingku daripada aku marah-marah sendiri, tapi diabaikannya.. Aku sudah lelah memarahinya..

" Aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak kita berpapasan waktu itu.. Aku merasa kau orang ditakdirkan untukku.. Saat itu aku langsung mengikutimu, lho. Tapi aku kehilangan jejakmu.. Lalu.." aku memotong cerita gadis itu.

" Aku tidak peduli dengan ceritamu. Bagiku, semua itu hanya omong kosong," kataku dingin.

" Wae? Kurasa kau bukan tidak mempercayai cinta. Kau hanya takut untuk percaya pada cinta. Cinta yang murni itu ada. Dan aku yakin itu!" katanya tegas.

" Huh," aku mendengus kesal sambil membuang muka. Kata-katanya barusan membuatku kesal..

" Mungkin.. Kau seperti itu karena masa lalumu. Aku tidak tahu apa alasanmu bersikap seperti ini. Tapi, jika kau mau menceritakannya padaku, aku bersedia mendengarkanmu.." kata gadis aneh itu sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke rerumputan dan menatap langit.

Aku bangkit dan meninggalkannya, lalu aku berjalan menyusuri tepi sungai..

" Ya! Tunggu!" seru gadis aneh itu sambil berlari mengejarku.

Aku mempercepat langkahku.. Tiba-tiba saja turun hujan yang sangat deras, padahal langit masih begitu terang.. Kuabaikan saja hujan itu. Tubuhku basah kuyup.. JDER! Suara petir itu begitu keras dan memekakkan telingaku. Samar-samar kudengar suara.. Aku menajamkan telingaku dan suara itu semakin jelas.

" TOLONG!" kudengar suara teriakan itu. Aku langsung berbalik. Kulihat gadis aneh itu kini berada di tengah sungai. Tanpa banyak berpikir aku langsung melompat ke dalam sungai dan berenang menolongnya. Untung arus sungai itu tidak deras. Tapi sungai itu cukup dalam..

" YA! YA!" seruku berusaha membangunkan gadis aneh itu sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

Sepertinya dia menelan banyak air. Kupandangi wajahnya. Terpaksa aku harus melakukan CPR. Aku tidak mau melihatnya mati saat bersamaku. Aku tidak mau dituduh membunuhnya oleh kakaknya. Kupandangi lagi wajah gadis itu. Aku menelan ludah. Dan akhirnya aku melakukan CPR.

" Uhuk!" gadis itu tersadar.

Itu tadi bukan ciuman. Aku berusaha meyakinkan diriku bahwa itu bukan sebuah ciuman.

" Gwenchana?" tanyaku khawatir. Mengapa sekarang aku jadi peduli padanya? Argh!

" Jeosonghamnida.." katanya sambil menunduk menyesal. Aku merasa tidak enak hati melihatnya seperti itu.

" Itu bukan salahmu. Yang penting kau baik-baik saja," kataku menenangkannya.

Gadis itu menatapku..

" Baru kali ini kau baik padaku.. Ternyata aku tidak salah. Kau memang orang yang baik dan lembut. Gomawoyo," kata gadis itu tersenyum.

Gawat! Aku membuatnya merasa tersanjung! Argh! Aku bangkit berdiri, lalu berjalan meninggalkannya.

" YA! Tunggu!" serunya.

Kurasakan gadis itu berjalan di belakangku..

" Hatchi!"

Sepertinya dia flu karena basah kuyup. Argh! Mengapa hujan ini tidak segera berhenti, sih? Aku menoleh padanya. Dia mengusap-ngusapkan tangannya karena kedinginan. Tubuhnya menggigil. Kalau begini terus, dia bisa masuk angin..

" Argh!" kataku kesal sambil mengacak rambutku sendiri.

Aku menghampirinya, kutarik lengannya. Aku berjalan cepat sambil menariknya. Aku tahu dia kewalahan mengikuti langkahku, tapi kuabaikan saja..

" Ya! Pelan sedikit.." katanya.

Aku hanya diam. Aku menghentikan langkahku di bawah jembatan tempat aku memarkir motorku. Aku naik ke motorku..

" Naik," kataku singkat.

" Hah?" gadis itu terlihat kebingungan.

" Naik 'lah. Memang kau ingin terus berada di sini?" kataku.

" Ah.. Kau benar juga.." kata gadis itu, lalu naik ke motorku.

Setelah gadis itu naik, aku memacu motorku kencang..

" YA! Jangan terlalu cepat! Aku takut!" teriaknya sambil memeluk pinggangku erat, tapi tak kuanggap.

" Ya! Aku masih belum mau mati!" teriaknya lagi sambil mempererat pelukannya.

" Ya! Kau memelukku terlalu erat! Aku bisa mati sesak nafas!" seruku.

" Shirreo! Aku takut!" teriak gadis itu.

Ah! Terserah dia saja 'lah. Yang penting segera membawanya ke apartemenku untuk ganti baju dan segera mengantarnya pulang. Aku tidak mau kakaknya itu membawa polisi lagi padaku.

Kurasakan kepala gadis itu di punggungku..

" Hangat.." gumamnya pelan, tapi aku mendengarnya.

Tiba-tiba pelukannya mengendur dan tangannya merosot ke bagian sensitifku! Untung aku sigap. Tangannya langsung kutahan di pinggangku sebelum dia menyentuhnya. Sepertinya dia lelah sekali. Aku dapat mendengar dengkurannya yang sangat pelan dan lembut.. Tanpa kusadari, aku tesenyum. Sepertinya sudah lama sekali aku tidak tersenyum..

Motorku berhenti di tempat parkir apartemen..

" Bangun 'lah," kataku sambil mendorong kepalanya dengan pundakku pelan.

" Hmm.. Di mana ini?" tanyanya lirih dengan mata yang masih belum benar-benar terbuka.

" Tempat parkir apartemenku," jawabku.

" Ah.." dia turun dari motorku.

Aku melepas helm-ku, lalu turun dari motor..

" Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu.. Dan sekali lagi, terimakasih sudah menolongku.." katanya sambil membungkuk sopan, lalu berbalik. Reflek, aku menarik tangannya.

" Tunggu," kataku.

" Wae?" tanyanya dengan wajah bingung.

" Sebaiknya kau mengeringkan tubuhmu dulu. Kalau kau sakit, pasti akan sangat merepotkan," kataku, lalu berjalan masuk ke gedung apartemen. *gengsi amat, sih? Bilang aja khawatir.. XP*

" Aa.. Baik 'lah.." katanya, lalu mengikutiku.

Begitu sampai, aku segera mengambil handuk.. Lalu, kuletakkan handuk itu di kepalanya.

" Gomawo," katanya.

" Sebaiknya kau mandi dan ganti baju daripada kau sakit dan merepotkan semua orang," kataku.

" Eh?" dia terlihat kaget.

" Akan kusiapkan air hangat dan pakaian untukmu," kataku cepat, lalu meninggalkannya.

Aku menyalakan air hangat di kamar mandiku, lalu berjalan ke kamar dan mengambil sebuah kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih untuknya. Baju ini pasti akan menjadi seperti mini dress jika dipakai olehnya. Aahh.. Biar 'kan saja hanya untuk sementara hingga pakaiannya kering.

" Ini. Kamar mandinya di sana," kataku cepat sambil memberikan kemeja dan handuk itu padanya dan menunjuk kamar mandi dengan gerakan kepala.

" Ne," katanya, lalu menerima kemeja dan handuk dariku dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Tiba-tiba dia berbalik..

" Ehmm.." dia terlihat ragu untuk berbicara.

" Wae?" tanyaku.

" Bajuku.. Harus kuletakkan di mana?" tanyanya.

" Tinggal 'kan saja di kamar mandi. Nanti akan kuurus," kataku.

" Baik 'lah. Gomawo," katanya, lalu berbalik dan menuju kamar mandi.

Aku menyibukkan diriku di dapur. Dia harus meminum sesuatu yang hangat. Aku pun membuat satu gelas hot chocolate untuknya karena sepertinya dia menyukai makanan manis. Tapi kurasa aku juga harus membuat untuk diriku sendiri.. Aku minum kopi saja. Aku tidak terlalu menyukai makanan manis.

Tak lama, kulihat gadis itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk menutupi kepalanya. Benar apa yang kuduga. Kemeja itu menjadi mini dress jika dia yang memakainya.. Aku berjalan menghampirinya..

" Minum 'lah," kataku cepat sambil menyodorkan segelas hot chocolate itu padanya.

" Gomawo," katanya.

Aku duduk di sofa, menikmati kopiku. Pakaianku sudah kering karena suhu hangat di ruangan. Gadis itu duduk di sampingku..

" Hujannya semakin deras.." gumamnya.

Setelah selesai meminum kopi..

" Kuantar kau pulang," kataku.

" Eh? Pulang? Apa kau yakin kau masih waras? Jae Jin-oppa bisa gila melihat penampilanku seperti ini," katanya.

" Hhhh.." aku menghela nafas panjang

" Kalau kau tidak pulang, dia bisa membawa polisi lagi ke sini," kataku.

" Aduh.. Aku takut sekali Jae Jin-oppa marah dan berpikir yang tidak-tidak jika melihatku seperti ini," katanya.

" Ya sudah. Telpon 'lah dia. Katakan kau menginap di mana begitu," kataku sambil menyodorkan ponselku. Hanya malam ini saja dia kuizinkan menginap! Tapi besok, aku tidak akan membiarkannya datang lagi.

" Ba.. Ba.. Baik'lah.." katanya terbata.

Dia memencet nomor-nomor yang sepertinya sudah sangat dihafal olehnya..

" Yeoboseyo? Jae Jin-oppa?" katanya.

Aku mendengarkannya..

" Hari ini aku pergi menginap di rumah Eun Jung. Tadi kami merencanakannya secara mendadak.." katanya lagi.

" I.. I.. Ini.. Nomor Eun Jung. Ponselku ketinggalan.." katanya terbata. Bisa kutebak, kakaknya pasti menanyakan pemilik nomor ponselku.

" Ne, Oppa.." katanya, lalu memutus sambungan.

" Gomawo," katanya sambil mengembalikan ponselku.

" Kau terlalu banyak mengucapkan terimakasih padaku hari ini. Itu membuktikan kau memang sangat merepotkan," kataku cepat.

" Mian.." katanya menunduk.

" Di situ kamarmu," kataku singkat sambil menunjuk kamar tamu yang terletak di sebelah kamarku, lalu aku berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk tersampir di pundakku. Kulihat gadis itu sedang berada di dapur dan seperti mencari-cari sesuatu..

" Sedang apa kau di situ?" tanyaku sambil menghampirinya.

" Aku baru saja mencuci gelas. Dan.. Ehmm.." kata-katanya terhenti. Dia terlihat bingung bagaimana mengatakannya.

" Apa? Katakan saja," kataku cepat.

" Aku.. Aku lapar.." katanya menunduk dengan wajah memerah. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa gadis aneh itu terlihat sangat manis. Argh! Apa yang kupikirkan? Aku pasti sudah gila kalau sampai berpikir begitu!

" Argh! Kau ini memang merepotkan!" kataku.

" Mian.." katanya menunduk.

Akhirnya aku membuatkan dolsot bibimbap untuknya..

" Makan 'lah," kataku cepat sambil meletakkan mangkuk berisi dolsot bibimbap itu di meja makan.

" Kau sendiri? Apa kau tidak makan?" tanyanya.

" Aku tidak lapar. Cepat makan 'lah," kataku sambil duduk di depannya.

Kami sama-sama terdiam untuk beberapa saat..

" Jogyo.." katanya memecah keheningan.

" Wae?" tanyaku malas.

" Di mana orang tuamu? Apa kau hanya sendirian di sini? Apa kau tidak memiliki sau.." aku segera menghetikan pertanyaannya.

" Itu bukan urusanmu! Aku tidak suka orang bertanya-tanya tentang keluargaku!" jawabku cepat.

" Mian.. Sepertinya.. Aku salah bertanya.." katanya menunduk.

Aku bangkit berdiri..

" Kalau kau sudah selesai, segera 'lah tidur dan jangan menggangguku lagi," kataku cepat, lalu berjalan ke kamarku.

Aku membaca buku dengan tenang di kamarku. Hujan tidak juga berhenti, bahkan bertambah deras saja.. Kulihat jam dinding yang ada di kamarku.. Baru jam delapan. Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat akan buku-buku yang dibuang gadis aneh itu. Kurasa itu bukan masalah lagi. Ada bagusnya buku itu hilang. Aku bisa maju ke depan.. Tidak teringat pada masa lalu.. Tidak terpaku pada Sue Ji, satu-satunya gadis yang pernah mengisi hatiku.

Bae Sue Ji adalah mantan pacarku. Dia temanku sejak SMP dan berpacaran denganku saat SMA. Aku benar-benar mencintainya saat itu. Hanya Sue Ji yang mengerti diriku. Sue Ji adalah gadis yang cerdas dan sangat cantik. Dia sangat menyukai novel-novel klasik seperti karya-karya William Shakespeare. Dan buku-buku kesayanganku itu, semuanya adalah buku yang kudapat darinya. Sue Ji yang cantik, Sue Ji yang baik, Sue Ji yang polos, Sue Ji yang cerdas.. Itu 'lah yang kupikirkan setiap kali aku melihat sosok Sue Ji. Tapi, semuanya hilang tanpa bekas saat aku mendapatinya tengah berciuman dengan pria lain. Saat itu, baru 'lah aku tahu kalau Sue Ji berkencan dengan banyak pria..

" Aku mau berkencan denganmu karena kau tampan. Bagiku, kau seperti aksesoris mahal yang bisa kupamerkan," kata-katanya itu masih terekam jelas di otakku. Wajahnya saat mengatakan itu, sangat berbeda dengan Sue Ji yang kukenal. Wajahnya sombong dan senyumnya meremehkan. Aku merasa benar-benar bodoh sudah mencintainya. Dan yang membuatku merasa semakin bodoh, aku sudah berteman dengannya dari SMP, tapi aku tidak mengetahui hal itu!

Aku selalu teringat padanya. Dan setiap kali mengingatnya, membuatku sangat marah, juga sedih. Sebagian hatiku masih sangat mencintainya. Tapi.. Beberapa waktu terakhir.. Aku sama sekali tidak mengingatnya. Bahkan sepertinya rasa cinta yang tersisa itu pun sudah lenyap. Apa itu karena gadis aneh itu ya?

" Argh! Apa yang kupikirkan? Aku pasti sudah gila!" seruku pada diriku sendiri sambil mengacak rambutku.

JDER! Hujan semakin deras dan petir mulai berdatangan. Suara petir itu muncul beberapa menit sekali..

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" kudengar suara teriakan gadis aneh itu.

Aku mengabaikannya. Dia sudah cukup membuatku repot hari ini.. Aku melanjutkan membaca buku.. Tapi.. beberapa menit kemudian..

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" gadis aneh itu berteriak lagi.

Argh! Teriakannya itu sangat mengganggu! Aku keluar dari kamarku dan membuka pintu kamar yang berada di sebelah kamarku itu..

" YA! Tidak bisa 'kah kau diam?" tanyaku kesal.

" Hiks.. Aku takut petir.." katanya dengan mata merah.

" Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja!" kataku sebal.

Aku mendekatinya. Sebelum aku sadar, aku sudah memeluknya. Entah mengapa gerakan itu yang kulakukan secara reflek.

" Hiks.. Hiks.." dia masih terus menangis.

" Jangan menangis!" bentakku.

" Huaaaaaaa!" tangisannya semakin kencang.

" Ya! Mengapa kau malah menangis semakin kencang?" tanyaku sebal.

" Hiks.. Kau menakutkan.. Hiks.. Seperti setan.." katanya.

Apa yang dia katakan? Aku seperti setan?

" Ck.." aku berdecak kesal, lalu menghela nafas panjang.

" Jangan menangis lagi.. Petir itu bukan hal yang perlu kau takuti.." kataku. Wow! Dari mana datangnya kata-kata itu? Dan.. Mengapa aku tiba-tiba bisa berbicara begitu lembut padanya? Aku pasti benar-benar sudah gila!

Aku terus mendekapnya, hingga dia tertidur. Aku membaringkan gadis itu di atas tempat tidur, lalu memakaikan selimutnya. Saat aku bermaksud pergi, dia mencengkeram lengan bajuku..

" Gadis ini.. Benar-benar merepotkan!" rutukku.

" Jae Hyo.." katanya mengigau.

Kuperhatikan wajahnya yang begitu polos.. Ternyata, saat seperti ini.. Dia sangat manis dan terlihat tanpa dosa. Seperti malaikat.. Argh! Apa yang kupikirkan? Sekarang aku yakin, aku pasti sudah gila! Bagaimana mungkin aku berpikir seperti itu?

" Jae Hyo.. Kau sangat jahat padaku.." katanya lagi.

Jahat? Hatiku sedikit tergerak.. Ne.. Setelah kupikir, aku memang kejam sekali padanya. Dia begitu tulus menyukaiku, tapi aku malah bersikap sangat dingin padanya. Aku sudah membentaknya, mendiamkannya, tidak menganggapnya, memarahinya, menyerangnya, bahkan dia jatuh ke sungai tadi karena mengikutiku. Aku benar-benar jahat sekali padanya.. Aku merasa kesal karena perkataannya tadi. Dan kata-kata itu terus terngiang..

" Kurasa kau bukan tidak mempercayai cinta. Kau hanya takut untuk percaya pada cinta.." kata-kata itu menusuk tepat di hatiku. Karena itu 'lah aku kesal. Tapi.. Baru kali ini kata-kata seseorang bisa menyentuh hatiku..

Gadis ini.. Membuat mataku terbuka..

Sinar matahari memaksa masuk dari balik tirai.. Kubuka mataku yang terasa begitu berat. Kusadari aku tidak tidur di kamarku. Aku tertidur di sofa kamar tamu. Aku manatap jam dinding.. Sudah hampir jam delapan.. Kulihat gadis itu masih tertidur lelap. Aku tersenyum tipis. Dalam hati, aku bertekad. Mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi orang yang baru. Saat melihat gadis aneh ini.. Ehem.. Maksudku Lee Ji Eun.. Saat aku melihat Ji Eun, aku merasa aku bisa melewati hari ini tanpa masalah. Aku mendapat keyakinan itu setelah melihat keceriaannya, kepolosannya, dan keoptimisannya. Entah dia itu optimis atau naif, tapi aku mendapat kekuatan untuk meninggalkan masa laluku karenanya..

" Gomawoyo.. Ji Eun," kataku pelan sambil menatap Ji Eun.

" Hmm.." Ji Eun bergerak sedikit dan wajahnya tersenyum. Lucu sekali dia..

" Ya! Bangun 'lah!" kataku membangunkannya. Aku bersikap dingin dan kasar padanya seperti biasa. Aku tidak ingin dia mengetahui bahwa aku sudah berniat berubah. Biarkan saja dia seperti ini. Karena dia sangat lucu dan menghibur, walau awalnya terasa sangat mengganggu dan menjengkelkan. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran seorang Lee Ji Eun.. Dia juga bisa membuatku tersenyum. Aku jadi teringat rasa nyamannya bisa tersenyum.. Haaahhh.. Semalaman bersamanya memberiku banyak pencerahan. Haha..

" Hng.. Lima menit lagi.." kata Ji Eun sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal.

" Hmph!" aku menahan tawaku. Tingkahnya benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

" Bangun 'lah! Aku harus kuliah!" kataku memaksanya bangun sambil menarik bantalnya.

" Hngg.. Baik 'lah.." katanya malas, lalu duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan mata masih setengah tertutup.

Aku keluar dari kamar itu. Teringat pada pakaian Ji Eun yang semalam sudah kucuci. Aku mengambil pakaian itu dari gantungan yang berada di kamar mandi. Pakaian itu sudah kering dan bisa dikenakan lagi olehnya..

Aku kembali ke kamar tamu. Ji Eun masih duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan wajah mengantuk..

" Bajumu sudah kering. Sekarang lebih baik kau segera mandi dan segera 'lah pulang," kataku cepat sambil memberikan bajunya.

" Neeee.." jawabnya malas dan sengaja memanjang-manjangkan kata yang diucapkannya, lalu turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Terkadang dia mengingatkanku pada Min Jung.. Seandainya Min Jung di sini, dia pasti senang mempunyai teman seperti Ji Eun..

Aku tersenyum melihat tingkah Ji Eun. Aku berjalan keluar dari kamar itu dan menuju dapur.. Aku menyiapkan segelas susu coklat dan segelas kopi. Setelah itu, aku memasukkan beberapa potong roti ke toaster.. Setelah semuanya selesai aku menata sarapan itu di meja. Tak lama, kulihat Ji Eun keluar dari kamar mandi..

" Wow.." katanya kagum saat melihat sarapan apa adanya yang kubuat itu.

" Wae?" tanyaku cepat.

" Kau pintar memasak.. Dolsot bibimbap yang kemarin sangat lezat.. Roti ini pun terlihat sempurna.. Kalau aku yang membuat, pasti gosong semua.." cerocosnya.

" Hmph! Apa kau yakin kau ini perempuan? Kau ini tidak ada anggun-anggunnya sebagai perempuan.." kataku meledek.

" Ya! Mungkin aku tidak bisa memasak, tapi aku cukup anggun!" katanya protes.

" Ne, ne.. Terserah kau saja 'lah.. Kau boleh sarapan duluan. Aku mau bersiap-siap," kataku, lalu berjalan meninggalkannya untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap.

Setelah bersiap-siap, aku menuju meja makan. Kulihat Ji Eun duduk di sana, tapi sama sekali belum menyentuh makanannya..

" Mengapa kau belum makan?" tanyaku heran.

" Menunggumu. Akan lebih bagus jika kita makan bersama," katanya tersenyum polos. Senyumannya ini sudah tidak mengganggu bagiku. Malah setelah kuperhatikan, senyumnya itu manis juga..

"Oh.." kataku singkat, lalu duduk dan menikmati sarapanku.

" Ah!" seru Ji Eun seperti baru mengingat hal yang dilupakannya begitu lama.

" Wae?" tanyaku.

" Ya! Jae Hyo-ah, mengapa kau hanya makan ini? Semalam 'kan kau tidak makan? Mengapa kau hanya sarapan roti? Apa kau tidak lapar? Kau bisa kekurangan gizi.." katanya mengomeliku seperti dia itu ibuku.

" Aku tidak terlalu suka makan nasi dan makan malam. Aku lebih suka makan lauknya saja tanpa nasi," kataku.

" Pantas saja kau kurus begitu! Lama-lama kau bisa kena busung lapar!" katanya berusaha menakut-nakutiku.

" Aku sudah seperti itu sejak kecil. Dan buktinya aku baik-baik saja," kataku santai.

" Aaahh! Terserah kau saja," katanya kesal berdebat denganku. Kuperhatikan ekspresi kesalnya. Wajahnya sungguh sangat menggemaskan! Mengingatkanku pada Min Jung. Tapi.. Entah mengapa.. Aku lebih senang melihatnya daripada melihat Min Jung. Aku merasakan debaran tidak wajar di hatiku.. Debaran yang membuat aku lebih senang melihatnya daripada melihat Min Jung.. Aku tahu betul arti debaran itu, tapi sebagian diriku tidak mau mengakuinya..

Setelah selesai sarapan, aku keluar dari apartemenku dengan Ji Eun.. Aku dan Ji Eun masuk ke lift..

" Aku merasa kita ini seperti pasangan pengantin baru! Sarapan bersama.. Keluar bersama.." katanya tersenyum.

" Pengantin baru? Kau sudah gila, ya? Mana ada suami yang memasak untuk istrinya? Seharusnya istri yang memasak untuk suaminya," kataku mencibir.

" Ya! Jangan menghancurkan khayalanku!" serunya kesal.

Ting! Pintu lift terbuka, aku keluar duluan..

" Cepat 'lah, Ji Eun!" kataku. Aku sengaja memanggil namanya. Aku ingin tahu reaksinya..

" Kau.. Kau memanggil namaku? Barusan kau memanggilku Ji Eun 'kan?" tanyanya dengan wajah takjub.

Aku hanya tersenyum simpul.

" Iya! Kau memanggilku Ji Eun!" serunya senang.

Aku menoleh sebentar. Kulihat Ji Eun tengah melompat-lompat dan bersorak-sorai kegirangan. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

" Ya! Kau itu selalu mengikutiku.. Apa kau tidak kuliah?" tanyaku.

" Aku benci pelajaran. Jadi aku bolos saja. Lagipula ada Jin Young yang selalu membantuku," jawabnya santai.

Jin Young? Siapa itu? Apa pacarnya?

" Jin Young?" kataku bingung.

" Ne. Temanku dari kecil," jawabnya tersenyum.

Sebagian hatiku merasa lega mendengar hal itu,tapi sebagian yang lain tidak mau mengakuinya.. Sebagian hatiku merasakan getaran berbeda, tapi bagian yang lain terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya...

Siang itu, sepulang meeting dengan Han Kyul-hyeong dan yang lain, aku berjalan melewati sebuah taman.. Aku melihat sosok yang sangat kukenal. Sosok gadis yang tadi pagi sarapan bersamaku.. Iya! Itu Lee Ji Eun! Tapi.. Siapa dua pria itu? Mengapa Ji Eun terlihat kesal dan ketakutan? Aku mengendap-endap agar dapat mendengar percakapan mereka lebih jelas..

" Lepaskan aku!" bentak Ji Eun sambil menepis tangan salah satu pria yang berumur 25 tahunan itu.

Wajah dua pria itu sangat mencurigakan. Mereka menatap Ji Eun dengan tatapan bernafsu. Itu 'kan terasuk pelecehan! Aku bergegas menghampiri Ji Eun..

" Jagi-ya!"

**To Be Continue...**


End file.
